Timeless
by Purple Eyed Cat
Summary: History has a way of repeating itself. Oneshot.


**A/N: Hello all! Welcome to this strange one-shot that popped into my head after I was trying to get rid of my writer's block. I promise to all my faithful readers that Chasing Waterfalls and Independence Calls will get finished. The only excuse I have to give and the one I hope you will accept is that I've been busy and I've had major writer's block. **

**Now, groveling aside, welcome to my one-shot, Timeless! This is a Warriors story, although, none of the characters mentioned have come into being yet. This takes place many, many, many seasons after Sunset. I was just pondering the Warriors books in general, and this appeared. Firestar and all the canon characters we all know and love are long dead, to be replaced by new cats. The thing is, some of these cats look awfully familiar...**

**Summary: History has a way of repeating itself. **

**Disclaimer: The world belongs to Erin Hunter. I just like to play in it. **

* * *

Timeless

Green eyes bore into wide amber ones, judging, calculating, waiting.

Amber eyes: wide, innocent, but a shrewd mind lies beneath.

Both stare at the other, neither moving a muscle, seeming to be colorful statues against a lush forest backdrop.

Neither will back down, and neither will give in.

One tabby paw lifts, and the green eyes narrow even further as a ginger pelt fluffs with triumph and a chest swells with a silent yowl of victory.

But then the paw is replaced as before, and the green eyes lose their luster, the ginger fur flattens in aggravation, but never in defeat.

The two are locked in a silent battle of wills, a battle that seems as timeless as the stories that were handed down by their elders. Only once has this timeless battle been broken, and only then was it broken by love.

Alas, no such bond is to be made by these two, for too much stands between them.

At the sight of the ginger fur flattening, a purr softly sounds from the tabby statue, but the green eyes glare, and hatred seems to flare for a moment, before returning to the blank stare that gives away nothing.

Neither will cross the invisible and marked line between them; such action is taboo, and neither wants to be known for making a mistake.

They have too much to live up to, too much still left to achieve.

A wind whistles through the trees; a lark calls, and on each, an ear twitches, but neither moves from their stance.

It has been told that these two are meant to be enemies, and many think they must be. But there is a possibility for friendship, if only one would make the first move of peace.

Unfortunately, they are torn away from their silent staring match by their names being called by ones that they must obey.

From behind the tabby apprentice, accompanied by the wild scent of ShadowClan, a sharp voice calls as a tortoishell she-cat appears, noble and commanding in bearing and stature.

"Tigerpaw!"

From behind the ginger apprentice, accompanied by the earthy scent of ThunderClan, a warm voice calls as a black tom appears, confidence and grace in every line of his body.

"Flamepaw!"

Slowly, the tabby tom blinks, and the flame-colored she-cat does as well. At the same time, each shakes out their pelt, and the silent battle is paused, the spell between the two is broken, but a silent glance promises that the war will be resumed. There is no clear winner, and to both, there must be.

They will meet again, one day, whether it be in war or peace, and they will remember the other, remember the stories that are told, the legends that they must live up to and the legacy they must carry on.

The tabby apprentice nods solemnly, the fire-colored she-cat following suit, but neither will back away from the border that ThunderClan shares with ShadowClan, too determined to win, too determined to imitate the warriors they will one day become.

Their names are called again now, with more urgency; their mentors are getting impatient. Both know that they have to go; the sun is sinking, and dusk will soon be upon them. They were meant to be back at their respective camps hours ago, but upon encountering each other at the border, they were drawn into their current positions.

As if of one mind, both turn to leave, both looking back to stare at the other for a moment.

Green eyes meet amber.

Amber eyes meet green.

Neither shows hatred, but somewhere, in the glimmering depths of both pairs of shining gems, they seem to have reached an understanding.

For the moment.

But then the moment is gone, and they continue on their way, back to their mentors and their duties and their Clans. One day, they will become great warriors, perhaps even deputies or leaders, but their time will not come without its challenges.

Green eyes will meet amber once again, and only time will tell if it is in friendship or hatred.

Indeed, history has a way of repeating itself.

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think? Good, bad, too crazy to be even considered a story? Tell me what you think by reviewing, and please no flames! Happy Easter to all!**


End file.
